Crazy Stalker Type
by xojileyeverafterxo
Summary: Oliver used to like Becca, but not anymore. Now he can't get rid of her.


**Heya this is me returning again from my old account.. Yeaa soo here's my first new story posted on April 1 which reminds me.. look out for some IM conversations between Lily, Oliver, Miley, and some involving Jake Ryan himself. **

**Yea so this is a short story that I wrote because I was really bored and I got this idea last night before I went to sleep so yea. Enjoy. and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Oliver quickly ran and hid behind his two best friends, Lily Truscott and Miley Stewart. He was panting and his eyes were wide.

"What's wrong Oliver?" Lily asked.

"Becca.. Following me.. Everywhere. Help!" Oliver replied frantically. Miley rolled her eyes.

Becca Weller had been Oliver's crush for a while now. He had gone on a date before with her. But it was just one date. Oliver didn't have a crush on Becca any more, for the time at least. Oliver's crush for her had grown again and he recently asked her out. Oliver realized that he didn't like Becca that much, but he never told Lily and Miley that.

"I thought you liked Becca." Miley said. Oliver sighed.

"Okay, here's the thi-" Oliver's eyes suddenly grew wide and he ducked behind Lily. Miley turned around and saw Becca approaching the two girls.

"Ahh! She's coming! Don't tell her I'm here." Oliver pleaded.

"I know that muffin brain." Miley replied. Lily smiled and waved at Becca. Becca waved back. She reached Lily and Miley.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Oliver around lately?" Becca asked.

Miley and Lily smiled. There was silence. Miley slapped Lily's arm .

"Oh! Uh.. Uhh, well, I saw Oliver.. And Miley can tell you the rest." Lily said smiling sweetly. Miley turned her head towards Lily and fake smiled.

"He.. Uh I think I uh saw him go to the cafeteria." Miley said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks!" Becca said, not even realizing the tension and how long it took Lily and Miley to reply. She walked off towards the double doors of the cafeteria. Miley smacked the back of Lily's head.

"Oww!" Lily exclaimed rubbing the back of her head. She felt Oliver's breath on her ankles.

"Oliver, you can stand up now." Lily said, still rubbing her head.

"Geez Miley, you don't need to hit so hard. What was that for anyways?" Lily asked.

"For making me lie to Becca! And come up with the location of Muffin Brain!" Miley exclaimed.

"I don't get what's the big deal. You lie to us all the time." Oliver said. Miley rolled her eyes and said,

"Yea, but it's different with you guys because you're my _friends._ You don't mind if I lie. And plus its usually for a good cause." Miley said. Lily shrugged.

"That's actually true." Lily mumbled. "Anyways. Why are you hiding from Becca? Like Miley said, I thought you liked her?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. But let's go to cafeteria." Oliver started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Becca's there." Oliver quickly turned on his heel and headed back towards Lily and Miley.

"Okay then let's head to class. We'll probably be the only ones there." Oliver said. Miley checked her watch. There was 10 minutes until their first class, Literature, started. The trio walked towards the empty classroom. Oliver's eyes were darting everywhere, keeping a close watch for Becca.

"Oliver," Lily started to say. Oliver jumped up in shock.

"Oh, sorry Lils. I thought you were Becca." Oliver said. He continued to walk straight into the closed classroom door.

"Oww! My head my head!!" Oliver clutched his forehead. He put two fingers to his mouth, kissed the fingers, and poked his forehead with the two fingers.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you what in Aunt Pearl's name are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Well, my mom always kissed my forehead whenever I injure it.." Oliver mumbled.

"Oh sweet nibblets." Miley replied.

Suddenly Lily started to laugh. Miley looked strangely at Lily, who pointed to Oliver's forehead. Miley turned her head at her eyes locked onto a huge, purple bump that had formed on top of Oliver's forehead. She started to laugh too. Becca suddenly appeared behind Oliver and tapped his shoulder. Oliver was frantically trying to see his reflection in the classroom door window. He was startled by Becca and quickly turned around, almost bumping into her.

"Oh um sorry Becca," Oliver replied. Becca nodded. Her eyes were wide and they were focused on his forehead.

"Um.. What happened?" Becca asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Oliver replied. Becca responded by pointing to his forehead.

"You have the biggest bump that I've ever seen on your forehead." Becca said, she started to giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the nurses office." Becca took Oliver by his hand like he was a little four year old boy. As she led him to the nurses office, Oliver turned his head and silently but frantically pleaded for help. Miley and Lily quickly turned around and entered the classroom. Their stomachs hurt from laughing so much.

"That.." Lily started in between her laughter, "was so..." Lily stopped and sat down in her seat.

"Funny!" Miley and Lily said at the same time.

"That bump.. And Oliver's face when Becca took him to the nurse.." Miley giggled and started to laugh harder. Just then, the door opened and none other than Jake Ryan entered. Surprisingly, no crowd of girls had followed him. He looked at them strangely.

"Hey guys.. What's going on?" Jake asked curiously. Miley turned, still laughing. She immediately stopped laughing when she saw who it was.

"Oh sweet nibblets," she mumbled. She turned back around, facing the clean chalkboard.

"Ohh it was so funny!" Lily said, trying not to laugh. She had to gasp for air because she had been laughing hard and long. "Me, Miley, and Oliver were walking to class and Oliver bumped into.." Lily trailed off as Miley gave her a glare that said _Keep talking and you won't survive another day. _Miley obviously still hated Jake and didn't want him to join into the fun.

"Oh.. It was nothing really." Lily said finally. "I was just doodling some random pictures of some random people and I drew some really funny pictures?" Lily tried, hoping that Jake would erase the suspicious look on his face. This was supposed to be a statement, but it came out as a question. Jake looked at then suspiciously.

"Oh what? You've never seen girls laugh really hard for no reason?" Lily asked.

"Actually, I have never. This is a first." Jake replied. Then he turned to Miley and smiled an ear to ear grin.

"Hey Miley," he said. Miley groaned and shielded her face from Jake with her notebook.

"This is gonna be a long day," Miley sighed as she slumped down in her chair.

* * *

**Hiya its the author again. So that is my little story. I'm not sure if I should leave it there or continue but if I do continue it will only be about 2 or 3 more chapters. Anyways, review. Please. Please please please. Leave your comments and your criticism. I don't mind just dont be meanie bo beanies. X.x okay i sound childish but seriously. Review. -here's some help: just press that little button with "go" inside of it and type something like: i love it or something like that its really not that hard..-**

** .**

**.**

** .**

**v its the button right down there go go go review!**


End file.
